House Martell
House Nymeros Martell of Sunspear is one of the most unusual of the Great Houses of Westeros. Coming into power much later than the rest of the continent, the Martell follow Rhoynish customs brought by Princess Nymeria 700 years prior, among them equal primogeniture. Their sigil is a red sun pierced by a golden spear on a sand field. Their words are "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken". History House Martell was founded during the Andal Invasion by adventurer Morgan Martell, who destroyed the First Men Houses Shell and Wade and took over a small patch of land where he built House Martell's original stronghold, the Sandship. 700 years prior, Princess Nymeria, leading her people the Rhoynar away from the persecution of the expanding Valyrian Freehold, arrived to Dorne, and by marrying Lord Mors Martell, the House's strength was multiplied by a tenfold and both intended to unify Dorne under a single ruler. During the decade long war of unification known as Nymeria's War, House Martell defeated and sent to the Wall the six major petty kings of Dorne; Vorian Dayne, Benedict Blackmont, Garrison Fowler, Albin Manwoody, Lucifer Dryland and Yorick V Yronwood. Unfortunately, Mors didn't live to see their dream fulfilled, he was killed in combat by King Yorick Yronwood during the Third Battle of the Boneway. Nymeria completed the unification and finished the construction of Sunspear, ruling for another 20 years before being succeeded by her eldest daughter. Nymeria's great-grandchildren, Sofina, Javor and Nymella Martell, known as the Red Princes, tried to outlaw the Rhoynar language among the orphans of the Greenblood. Known Members * {Morgan Martell}, the founder of the House. * Prince {Mors Martell}, who married Nymeria and became the first Prince of Dorne. ** Their eldest daughter Princess Sarella Martell, who ruled after the passing of her mother. *** her son and successor, Prince Mors II Martell. * The Red Princes, Mors II children, although two of them were Princesses. * Princess Meria Martell, current ruling Princess of Dorne. ** Prince Nymor Martell, her only son and heir *** Princess Deria Martell, his eldest child. Retainers * Cira, handmaiden of Princess Meria * Allaryn, guard at Sunspear * Razek um Daar, captain of the Sun Cloaks * Maester Cliff, Maester of Sunspear * Lyonel Sand, grand admiral of Dorne's fleet. * Vinicus Flowers, royal treasurer of Sunspear. Sworn Houses * House Yronwood of Yronwood * House Dayne of Starfall ** House Dayne of High Hermitage * House Blackmont of Blackmont * House Fowler of Skyreach * House Manwoody of Kingsgrave * House Uller of Hellholt * House Allyrion of Godsgrace * House Vaith of Vaith * House Wyl of Wyl * House Ladybright of Dawnspire * House Qorgyle of Sandstone * House Jordayne of the Tor * House Toland of Ghost Hill * House Gargalen of Salt Shore * House Dalt of Lemonwood * House Santagar of Spottswood * House Drinkwater of Oasis Castle * House Wells of the Wells Category:Houses Category:Great Houses Category:Houses from Dorne Category:House Martell